warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Vorst
Born on a Shrine World and trained by a Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, it comes as a surprise to many that Roy Vorst is actually a Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Hailing from the Segmentum Pacificus, Roy came to the Eressa Sector after the Macharian Heresy, when the idea of establishing a Watch Fortress of the Deathwatch was proposed. History Born on a minor shrine world in the Segmentum Pacificus, Roy was brought up in a culture devoted to worship. Growing up Roy proved to be both of a quick mind and a devout worshiper of the Emperor. Despite this many felt uncomfortable in his presence or found it hard to concentrate when he was around and he quickly became unpopular in the temples of his home city. By the time he was an adult he was almost entirely ostracized by most and was forced to work in jobs hidden from the public view such as cleaning by night and copying texts in old chambers deep in a temple by day. This turned out to be a blessing in disguise however as while the those who belonged to the Eccleisarchy avoided him so did the cults devoted to the Ruinous Powers that hid below the temples. Thus when the cults attempted to stage a coup Roy found himself joining the emergency reserves for the planet's defense force. For months battles raged across the planet as the cultists attempted to either kill or convert the planet's population. Eventually, word was sent out the Imperium of the rebellion and an Astra Militarum force led by a Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus arrived to destroy the cult and return the planet to the Imperium. Eventually the Inquisitor uncovered the location of the cults headquarters, ironically underneath the same temple where Roy had worked as a scribe, now defiled and covered in markings of Tzeentch. After ensuring that Roy himself was not corrupted the Inquisitor had Roy lead him and a company of Imperial Guard forces through the temple. Quickly the Inquisitor uncovered a secret stairway leading to vaults under the temple where they encountered fierce resistance from the cultists. The Imperial Guard forces were hard pressed to advance as wave after wave of cultists assaulted them, many armed with little fore than knives or clubs. Only a few Guardsmen fell to these attacks, but it stalled their advance through the vaults. Upon reaching the deepest vault it became apparent why the cultists staged the suicide attacks. The leaders of the cult were preforming a profane ritual to summon daemons to the materium. Already a warp gate had been opened by sacrificing a psyker and many lesser daemons were starting to flood through. Opening fire into the horde killed most of the cultists and even some of the daemons fell, but the gate remained open and continued to grow. As more and more daemons came through the guardsmen began to fall, unable to destroy the daemons faster than they were arriving. Unusually however, the daemons seemed to avoid Roy, despite his position at the front, and the Inquisitor took notice and began to suspect. When Roy ran out of ammo for his weapon, the Inquisitor ordered Roy to take up his knife and continue to fight. Left with no other option Roy rushed the nearest daemon, a flamer, with the knife knowing full well he was doomed. To his astonishment the flames the daemon shot at him vanished before touching him. Emboldened by this Roy took advantage of this to attempt to stab the Flamer with his blade. The instant Roy touched the daemon it let out a horrendous screech and burst asunder, banished back to the warp. The Inquisitor was no fool, upon seeing the daemon banished he realized that Roy was a psychic blank. Ordering the remaining guard to surround Roy the Inquisitor made a bold push towards the warp gate, the daemons being hesitant or outright afraid to attack Roy and giving the group the opening needed to push to the warp gate where the Inquisitor used his inferno pistol to destroy the body of the psyker being used as a warp gate destroying it before it could grow to where a greater daemon could enter. The flow of daemons stopped, and with their connection to the warp cut off, the remaining daemons were easy to dispose of. After the battle was ended the Inquisitor had Roy taken to his ship to be tested for his psychic potential (or lack thereof) and it was indeed found that he was a blank. The Inquisitor then made a interesting offer to Roy, he told him that the vaults had been found to spread under most of the city and it would need to be destroyed, along with many of its inhabitants to prevent the spread of heresy. The guardsmen and defense force who had seen the daemons or too much of the defiled building would either be killed or sterilized and sent to labor camps. But to Roy he made an offer, to join his retinue and serve the Emperor on a far higher level than he could have possibly achieved on his home world. Roy used to being excluded accepted without hesitation. As an Acolyte As a member of the Inquisitor's personal retinue, Roy's purpose became quite clear. As a psychic blank he served as protection for the Inquisitor from rouge psykers. Now with the reason for everyone's aversion for him serving a useful purpose he was happier than ever, despite most of the rest of the retinue's feelings for him ranging from unease to hatred to outright fear. Within 10 years of serving under the Inquisitor, Roy would rise in position to Interrogator, as his mere presence caused distress and even pain, (for psykers), he proved quite effective at extracting information. It was some time during his tenure as an Inquisitorial Interrogator that his face became scarred and the Magos Biologis Victor also joined the Inquisitor's retinue. After over twenty years of loyal service had passed, the Inquisitor decided to see if Roy was worthy of a higher position, to rise to the position of Throne Agent on the route to becoming a Inquisitor. Roy was subject to strict tests of his intelligence, inquisitiveness, and loyalty the last of which was simpler for Roy than for many others. As a psychic blank the chance of corruption by the Ruinous Powers was slim to none. Becoming an Inquisitor Only 2 years after becoming a Throne Agent, the Inquisitor Roy served would fall victim to misfortune as a search through a manufactorum on a industrial world believed to harbor a heretical cult would lead to his death when a plasma generator would overclock and explode destroying a large portion of the factory. As the highest ranking member of the Inquisitor's retinue Roy would take charge of the investigation, refusing to believe that the generator's explosion was an accident. Despite conflict within the remaining retinue members over whether he was still acting within his authority Roy would conduct a investigation by himself, exploring the remains of the manufactorum and interrogating the men and women in charge of that part of the planet. Soon, through testimonies given by the subjects of his interrogations and through examination of what little evidence remained Roy soon found the signs of a conspiracy. With the aid of Magos Victor he continued to pry and interrogate and soon uncovered a conspiracy, not of heretics or psykers, but of rebellion against the Imperium. The planet had been falsifying their Imperial tithes of manufactured weapons and ammunition, hiding stores of both. Alarmed by the scope of the conspiracy Roy fled to the Inquisitor's ship to call for reinforcements from the Astra Millitraum. Soon however he discovered he still had only uncovered part of the truth as most of the sub-sector erupted into rebellion. Having realized that Roy had discovered the conspiracy the leaders of the rebellion had decided to act now rather than later. The Inquisitor's ship soon came under attack however as part of the Sector fleet revealed themselves as having joined the rebellion. Forced to flee, Roy would command the ship on a long game of cat and mouse as the ship would jump over one of the rebellious planets and preform strategic strikes against depots, manufactorums, and administration centers before fleeing when the rebel ships arrived. Eventually however the rebel ships would corner the Inquisitor's ship and only the timely arrival of the reinforcements requested months before would arrive, led by the Exalted Paladins Aglar barony. With the arrival of loyal forces the battle became more even and soon, once the Exalted Paladins began boarding the rebel ships however the battle ended quickly, the rebel crews proving little match for the wrathful Astartes. Once the battle was over the Exalted Paladins, under the impression that Roy was in fact an Inquisitor, deferred to him as for what to do with the captured ships. Roy ordered every officer of Lieutenant or high to be put to death. Officers from the recently arrived loyal forces were put in charge of the captured ships and commissars from the Astra Militarum were temporarily reassigned to the captured ships to keep the crews in line until more could arrive. With the rebel ships captured or destroyed the rest of the sub-sector was quickly brought to heel with Roy ordering the executions of anybody even remotely involved or related to the upper echelons of the rebellion. It was at this point that other Inquisitors arrived to investigate and offer assistance if necessary. They quickly discovered that the Inquisitor had died months ago and Roy had been using his authority to lead the Inquisitorial retinue and command the reconquest. Leadership of the reconquest was shortly given over to one of the other Inquisitors and Roy was called to an Inquisitorial conclave to discuss his actions. At this conclave, attended by 4 Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus, 2 of the Ordo Xenos, and one of both the Ordo Militarum and Ordo Malleus, it was decided that Roy was, for his competent action, to be raised to the position of Inquisitor and given ownership of his former masters equipment and retinue. As the paperwork was being arranged Roy was extended an offer by the Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus to join with his Ordo as he believed that Roy would make an effective daemon hunter. However to the other Inquisitor's surprise, Roy announced that he would be joining the ranks of the Ordo Xenos. Hunter of Xenos Roy Vorst made an unusual Ordo Xenos Inquisitor in that much of his work seemed to cross over into the boundaries of the other Ordo's majoris; Hereticus and Malleus. While he primarily pursued rumor of Xenos activity or specific Xenos, he also addressed any other threats or issues in the area he is in. For example, after finishing a crusade to deal with a Ork threat, Roy may go investigate whether the nearby Imperial world has been keeping strictly to the Imperial Cult, or investigate the Imperial forces involved in said crusade for heretical practices. Only moving on once he is sure there are no other issues in the local area will he move on. Retinue Magos Biologis Victor The only member of the Adeptus Mechanicus on Inquisitor Roy's retinue, and the oldest member, Victor spends his time studying the biology of the myriad of xenos in the Eressa Sector. Like many of the Genetors of the Adeptus Mechanicus, all the augments to Victor are purely biological, giving him the appearance of a normal (if quite tall) human covered in scars and stitches. Mentally, Victor is both brilliant and dangerous. His capacity to learn and store knowledge of the biology of dozens and even hundreds of different species of xenos is almost unmatched and there are rumors among the rest of the retinue that he had augments to his brain in order to enhance his memory. If it is so, it may also explain some of his more worrying tendencies, especially his near obsession with dissection. Whether it is to advance his knowledge or to satisfy some pathological urges, his countless dissections have given him near unmatched knowledge of Xenos biology. In his time under Roy, Victor has written several tomes compiling his vast knowledge to be given to Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos or other Magos Biologis. One is known to exist in the Deathwatch watch-fortress Malperatus. In battle he wears his own custom made Sicarian battle armor and uses a specialized Arc maul, (capable of modifying level of charge), and a Arc pistol in order to either capture live subjects, or leave intact corpses for study. Sister Hospitaller Kendra Roy's own personal doctor and an expert of her craft, Kendra's knowledge of biology may be second to Victor's but she is far more skilled in keeping people alive. While she is not trained in the art of torture, she often acts as an assistant to Victor when interrogating suspects in order to ensure the suspect survives long enough to tell their secrets. Sanctioned Psykers Kilick, Jarred, and Hope Sanctioned psykers in service of Roy Vorst, they live in constant dread of their master, his mere presence causing pain. Each psyker serves a different role with Kilick serving as the leader of the trio and the one to answer directly to Roy. Kilick is trained to detect and counter various forms of Xenos psychic powers, especially those of Orks and Eldar. Jarred is the powerhouse of the Psykers as a delta and is trained in pyromancy, to be used as a weapon of mass destruction in battle. Hope is trained in telepathy in order to detect whether people have been mentally influenced by psychic power, as well as to act as an emergence form of communication if necessary. Inquisitorial Guard Largest part of his retinue, the Inquisitorial Guard serve as personal military force for Roy Vorst. Ever since his master was assassinated by human rebels, Roy holds a degree of suspicion of many local Imperial forces such as Planet Defense Forces. The Inquisitorial Guard is made up of men and women of Astra Militarum regiments that Roy has worked with. Chosen for displays of exceptional skill, courage, or faith each one is given additional training and improved war gear to serve under his direct command. Ranging in number over time from a few hundred to a thousand, each one technically serves as an Acolyte and is privy to greater knowledge about the foes of humanity than most outside the Inquisition. Hammer of Silence The Hammer of Silence ''is Roy Vorst's own ship, a Inquisitorial Cruiser outfitted with enough heavy weaponry to almost almost put it on level with a battleship. An old vessel and similar in design to a Mechanicus Cruiser, it is rumored to have originally served as a Mechanicus cruiser before being converted for the Inquisition's use. For what reason a Mechanicus vessel would be used in such a way has long since been forgotten, but it still remains a powerful engine of destruction. Beliefs and appearance Beliefs Though Roy is officially part of the Ordo Xenos, he behaves very much like a Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor. This includes investigating Imperial planets for Heresy, (though in his case its for the Heresy of Xenos association). Considered somewhat radical, Roy's beliefs correlate with several radical ideologies. He believes that conflict is necessary for Humanities survival (Istvaanism), that the use of Xenos technology is useful in fighting them (Libricar), and that the Imperium has become stagnate and is doomed unless it changes (Recongregationism). Many of these beliefs are kept personal however and can only be discovered by others through long association. As an Inquisitor, Roy is infamous in Eressa and beyond for his harsh measures. While he abstains from actions such as Exterminatus on Imperial worlds as he knows that Eressa cannot spare the resources, he is not above wiping out major population centers. One famous case, shortly before he came to Eressa, is where he had the entire population of a Hive city purged because shape shifting xenos had infiltrated it and begun stirring up insurrection. In the report afterwards he cited that it would have taken years and risked open rebellion in the other hives should the xenos escape if he were to take the time to hunt down the xenos. Since coming to Eressa he has been forced to adopt less wasteful methods as the Imperial forces don't have the manpower to spare. A psychic blank of considerable power, Roy's mere presence is enough to cause pain in psykers and create a almost inexpiable loathing or distrust of him in most people. This includes other powerful members of the Inquisition holding a certain degree of dislike for him, but far from seeing it as a hindrance, Roy seems almost to revel in it. Knowing full well that people are going to hate him no matter what he does Roy makes no efforts to prove them wrong. He is blunt to the point of rudeness and can often seem cruel in his preference to harsher, more heavy handed tactic, even when they are not necessary. Appearance Some time during his time as an acolyte, Roy's face was severely damaged with a large scar stretching from his lower right jaw up to his left forehead with the cheek missing where the scar passes over exposing his teeth. What caused the damage is known only to Roy and Victor, though rumors abound that it was caused by a Xenos assassin which is the cause of his becoming an alien hunter. Despite the scar and missing tissue being a cause of constant discomfort, Roy refuses to get a tissue transplant to replace his missing cheek. To cover up the scar, Roy constantly wears a mask covering his entire face. The mask in question is split into two parts, the underside that presses against his face and contains all the technological parts such as microphone, oxygen filters, screen lenses, and even a weak force field generator. The outside is a removable section that is purely cosmetic which Roy changes out based on what Xenos he is dealing with currently. Various outer sections include * A theatrical mask split vertically into two halves, the left being a smiling comedy face, the right a weeping tragic face. Worn whenever he deals with the Eldar as a parody of the Harlequins, he often wears it when meeting with other Inquisitors as well and he often cites it as his favorite. * A mask in the shape of a bloody human skull with a scarlet hole in the forehead, Roy wears it when he doesn't know what Xenos he is pursuing. Also used when inspecting a human planet for signs of Xenos infiltration or trade. When questioned about it, Roy says it is the image of what happens to those who trust Xenos. * A green mask made to look like a dead Ork's head, Roy wears it when hunting and battling Orks. His habit of smearing it with a tracery of Ork Blood as a challenge has led to his having a reputation among the Orks of Eressa as a "Fun Humie" to fight, and is partly what led to his nickname among the Orks as 'Old Blood n Bones' * With the emergence of Necrons in the Eressa Sector Roy has had a new mask made. The face is smooth and featureless save for the eyes and is made of a grey metallic material. When on the hunt, Roy wears his custom power armor for protection. Painted a dark grey, a key ingerident of the paint is the crushed, charred bones of Xenos he has killed. On top as a symbol of human superiority is plated human bones, intact and and pristine as a opposed to the crushed and burned Xenos bones in the armors paint. This is also what led to his nickname among the Orks Abilities and Equipment Roy is actually a psychic blank, though not the same level as a Culexus assassin, only measuring as Chi to Psi on the psychic scale. This grants him considerable resistance to psychic powers of all sorts, though powerful enough psykers can overcome his resistance. Equipment * '''Power armor' - While not as strong or durable as Astartes power armor, it still offers vastly superior armor to non-powered armor such as flak or carapace armor. * Mask - Wearing a mask in lieu of a helmet, the mask incorporates breathing filters, vox capabilities, and even projects a weak power field around his head to protect from headshots. * Rosarius - A relic from his days as an acolyte of an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor, Roy keeps it with him at all times. * Power Maul - Oversized for a regular human, Roy can only wield it with the aid of his power armor. * Inferno Pistol Quotes By About add your own Category:Eressa Sector Category:Inquisitors Category:Ordo Xenos